TMNT: War Games (One Shot)
by Sampsonknight
Summary: Donnie goes into war with his three brothers, trying everything he can to win! (TMNT CC are based on 2003 version, Donnie is 19 years old.) Warning: Mild T-cest Please Don't Read if you don't like this stuff.


_**TMNT: War games... (One shot)  
**_

_(TMNT CC based on 2003 version, Donnie is 19 years old. )_  
_Warning (Rated: T) Mild T-cest_

* * *

The night amazing in all of its glory, the stars glistened, fire flies twinkled in the tall grass, accompanied by a cool breeze that tickled Donnie's neck, it was beyond words for him to even try to describe.

Spring… fresh and new, with an earthy aroma in the air, which lured the purple clad turtle to stay outside to relax under the old oak tree located on the farm house, that Donnie called his second home.

(It can't get any better than this.)

Oh how he loved visiting the place, time away from the noisy city, leaving all his problems, worries and fears behind.

With a pleased smile, Donnie closed his eyes while shifting himself into a more comfortable position, for a much needed cat nap…well turtle nap.

Sweet smells calmed his soul, while his restless muscles eased up giving into nature itself, he started to drift to sleep.

Dreams of good times flooded his head, then his moment of serenity was shattered into pieces, by a wet cold liquid smashing him square in the face.

With a loud yelp from the sudden interruption and the accompanied popping sound that broke the silent night, Donnie startled and confused jumped to his feet, only to stagger forward, wiping out onto his hands and knees.

Pain rose from his knees and palm of his hands as they made contact with the hard ground, not even the grass cushioned the fall.

(What the hell was that?)

Still unsure what just happened, something caught his eye in the tall green grass, which at the moment was surprisingly wet, considering it hasn't rained of late.

To his discovery there seemed to be an orange rubbery film lying there, touching it, feeling its texture, Donnie was now all to aware what just hit him as he rose to his feet.

Eyes narrowing with frustration, Donnie eyed down his joyful little brother, who stood in the distance with a wide smile plastered onto his face, within his green hand was a water balloon aiming yet again towards Donnie direction.

(Oh, not this time…)

Two options were available before Donatello, either run and find something to get his sweet revenge on his foolish brother who thinks he just can go around and throw balloons at him, or take his chances and charge at the unsuspecting brother, hoping that his actions alone would catch the prankster off guard.

(I know Raph would rush at him, yet would Mikey really consider me doing the same?)

Donnie smiled devilishly, licking his lips as his decision was made.

With quick reflexes avoiding the oncoming projectile, Donnie flipped over it not stopping his pursuit, as his little brother screeched with the realization he was in peril.

(What are you going to do Mikey? Fight or flight?)

"Eek!" Mikey yelped loudly, standing there like some fly caught in a web, not knowing how to get out of his impending doom.

Instinctively Mikey defended himself, expecting his older brother would attack him, for Donnie charging him alone was uncharacteristic for the purple clad turtle and who knows what he would do to him.

Flustered as Donnie predicted Mikey to be, Mikey never considered that Donnie might have another plan up his sleeve.

(Here's my chance.)

As Donnie passed by Mikey, he grabbed the pail of ammunition stopping a far distance behind him, with a squishy balloon full of water in hand; Donnie hurled it at the back of Mikey's head.

Stunned and feeling kind of pathetic, that he just fell for it, Mikey dared to turn around...

To only witness the dark demonic smile that started to bloom across Donnie's face as he threw a balloon up in the air, then caught it, repeating the action over and over again, just to antagonize the little brother.

"Oh… This is the part when you run Michelangelo!" Donnie narrowed his eyes in delight, as he took enjoyment in the expression that flashed across Mikey's face.

(Oh, this is going to be intriguing.)

Eyes wide open full of pure fear, Mikey backed up a couple of steps, shaking his hand in front of him, "Dude lets work this out, it was just one balloon! And… and you got me fair and square, we don't have to be rash about this!"

"One..."

Sweat ran down Mikey's brow, as he desperately tried to reason with his genius brother, "Come on Donnie really, you're a reasonable turtle, lets talk this out…"

"Two…" Donnie purred licking his lips.

"Honestly Dude, you really have to cut down on those Raph bonding times! He is teaching you so many bad habits…"

(Bad habits huh… Oh this is just the icing on the cake!)

"Three! Run little turtle, RUN!" Donnie couldn't help but to unleash an horrifying evil laugh, one of those ones that the old B horror movie villains barked in the midst of their madness.

Donnie just had to add a pinch of more terror into his little brother, who went pure white fleeing for his life.

(Hee, hee, oh Mikey, I have been waiting all week for a moment like this to get you back… this is actually kind of fun! As long Raph or Leo doesn't get involved, I can see this turning out in my favour.)

Bolting after Mikey, conserving his ammo, Donnie now and then flung a balloon or two at Mikey as a reminder that he was still on the pursuit and eventually he will catch Mikey one way or another.

(Oh, you think fleeing into the woods is going to save you huh? Tsk tsk, poor predictable Mikey, you can't win this one!)

Rushing towards the tree line of the farm yard, Mikey staggered, almost wiping out from tripping over a tree root, catching his balance he didn't let it stop him as he entered the thicket of the woods.

With a roar of a laughter, Donnie almost wiped out himself from watching his brother scramble so, he really had him this time.

Donnie has never seen Mikey so fanatic like this, not even Raph made the young turtle this nervous.

Following close behind, Donnie slowed his pace as he entered the woods.

The trees were dense here and with spring, they were in bloom, giving a somewhat of an advantage to Mikey in hiding from him.

(No trees are going to hide you Mikey, this is fruitless, I will find you!)

Donnie figuring to play this out for a bit, slowly and carefully ventured in deeper, watching his steps to silence his moves, as he took in his surroundings.

(Now are you hiding in the bushes or have you taken cover in the trees, to ambush me?)

Armed and ready with a balloon in hand, he viewed the branches of the trees, he couldn't see anything suspicious or out of the ordinary, now where could Mikey be?

A rustling came not too far ahead of him to his right, Donnie's eyes narrowed with a spark of delight, he has found his prey!

Pressing tightly against a tree, Donnie got down, slowly approaching to the sound, he readied himself for his attack, from his position he could make out a shell.

(Got you now Mikey!)

Springing up to make his move, Donnie stopped dead, shocked, as he looked at the bean bag dummy figure that had a cardboard cut out of a shell attached to it, that swung on a rope back and forth.

(A trap!)

Suddenly, before he could react, balloons came from all angles, some from the tree above and more came from the right and left.

"Ahhh!" Donnie tried to shield himself from the bombardment covering his head defensively.

There high in the tree perched on a branch with a cocky smile was Raph, with a bucket of ammo placed beside him, without mercy he targeted poor Donnie.

To his right was Leo, who too wore a smile of enjoyment, as he too, didn't stop his assault.

(How did I fall for this? I got to get an advantage to this situation, yet how?)

With no options at hand, he darted to his left, knowing Mikey would most likely flee or chicken out, well he was hoping at least.

Without a second thought Donnie made his move.

"Mikey don't let him escape!" Raph barked missing Donnie with his next line up of balloons.

"Mikey, block him. Raph get out of the tree we need to reload, you're faster, hurry!" Leo commanded not stopping his attempts to hit Donnie.

Mikey panicking, his aim became off, missing the target in front of him; Donnie continued rushing towards him with no sign of giving in.

(Come on Mikey duck for cover!)

Wish answered Mikey ducked to avoid Donnie's balloons, leaving his shell wide open.

Taking the advantage he needed, Donnie leap frogged over his brother, but not forgetting to kick back after he landed.

Direct contact onto his shell and unaware of Donnie's plan, the kick to the shell threw him off balance as Mikey wiped out in the muddy ground that had soaked up all the water that has been going around.

"Damn it Leo, he is getting away!" Raph roared shooting an angry look towards his fearless leader.

"Don't worry Raph, he is outnumbered, go and get the extra ammunition like I told you too!" Leo yelled back at Raph frustrated that he just didn't do what he was told in the first place, by now Raph would be almost back with more balloons.

Bucket almost empty, Leo ground his teeth, he wasn't expecting Donnie to get out of this one so easily.

(Donnie think, how do you get yourself out of this one? There is no way I am going to let my brothers win this war… Let's see, Mikey is easy since he doesn't know how to react to my irrational actions, which is an advantage so far. But how long will that last?)

Breathing heavy Donnie rushed deeper into the woods, the only true advantage he had was his surroundings, he had to somehow separate his brothers, taking each one at a time.

Taking all three at once would surely mean sudden defeat.

Then it hit him, he had to use their weakness against them, for starters, Mikey was easy to scare, Raph can be cocky and overconfident, as for Leo, he would be the tricky one.

Yet first things first, he needed a couple things.

If he was correct the dock was not far ahead, he could find some items he could use to aid him, considering he didn't have his bo staff, so fighting wasn't an option, not that he could win head on with his older brothers anyways.

(I have to be clever with this one…)

* * *

There before him was what he was looking for, the pond.

It wasn't a big pond, but it had a dock and a small boat, what he needed was in the boat and the boat itself.

On the dock Donnie looked at the condition of the boat's rope, he would be needing it.

Donnie untied the boat, but not before he took the tarp that covered it, making it look like someone was inside.

As a finished touch, knowing Sensei would kill him for doing this, Donnie took off his bandana placing it under the tarp, letting a tiny piece out to make it look like he was hiding in it.

With a kick, Donnie pushed the boat in towards the center of the pond, now phase one of his plan was done.

Figuring since he wasn't attacked yet, his brothers probably were reloading, they must think they had him trapped, man they were so wrong.

With a smile Donnie walked off the dock looking over to the side of the pond, picking up some rocks filling up his bucket that only had three balloons left.

Now with the plan figured out, Donnie started to execute it, first he needed to get up high into the trees, for the next part to work out properly, and time was of the essence.

High within a tree, Donnie could see his unsuspecting brothers taunting him, calling him to surrender.

Taking three rocks of fair size, Donnie chucked all three in different directions.

Making sure none would lead them to him or the pond, the pond was for the last faze of his plan.

Like moths to a flame the brothers became aware of the three new sounds and split up venturing towards the different directions, now it was his chance.

(Raph should be the first victim, he could be a problem if I don't take him down first.)

Quietly and skilfully, Donnie rushed ahead of Raph's position, for this to work he had to be in front of him.

Finding the perfect spot Donnie took the rope tying a loop, then with one end throwing it over a tree branch.

With some dead leaves left over from the winter before, Donnie covered the rope, placing his bucket of ammunition in front of it as the bait.

(Now here is the hard part, if I am not careful, Raph might figure out what I am up too.)

Leaping into a nearby tree Donnie looked about, as he predicted, Raph was taking his sweet time.

(Wow, I'm not sure if I should be insulted for them thinking I'm such an easy prey or be amused how sad they are to think I am this easy to take down. Oh well either way this is going to be fun!)

Rustling the branches to make just enough noise that made it look like Donnie accidently made it, like a charm, Raph was over confident treading over towards Donnie's direction.

"Here Donnie Donnie, come on now! I promise I will not hurt you. I'm tired of this game, lets head back to the farm," Raph lied.

With a smile Donnie tried not to laugh, as his brother walked up towards the bucket in complete confusion, uncertain why Donnie would leave his bucket there in the open.

"Oh come on Donnie, really you are going to what, jump me? You know I am stronger than you, just give up!" Raph mocked with a tease, sure he was right, he was stronger, but Donnie wasn't thinking taking down Raph with futile brute force.

"NEVER!" Donnie war cried as he jumped down from the tree with the rope in hand.

With a yelp, the rope under Raph's foot went up snaring tightly around his ankle reefing him up into the air.

The force was so hard, Raph's sai fell out of his belt onto the ground.

Quickly Donnie tied his end of his rope around the tree, then went for the sai.

Them being sharp enough, Donnie cut the remainder of the rope into two pieces, he needed to make sure Raph didn't get out of his trap.

Making a lasso, Donnie managed to get it around Raph arms before he could do a thing.

Arms pinned to his sides, unable to move, Raph was stuck.

"Rrrrr DONNIE WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS YOUR SO DEAD!" Raph barked furiously, narrowing his gaze onto Donnie with much raw anger.

Making sure the rope was nice and tight around his big brother; Donnie leaned down making eye contact with Raph.

"Oh is that so Raphie," Donnie mocked him, patting him on the face, showing off his victory with a devilish smile.

"Donnie, I swear if you don't put me… grgrgrgr," tired of Raph useless threats and the fact, Donnie didn't want his other brothers to hear Raph, Donnie grabbed Raph's bandana placing tightly over his mouth.

Upside down, tied up and now gagged, Raph was truly defeated, although he would never admit it.

Leaving quickly Donnie could still feel the glares from behind in the direction of Raph.

The farm being on a private property Donnie didn't have to worry about leaving Raph be in that position for now.

Taking to the top of the trees again, Donnie looked about, there in the distance he could see both Mikey and Leo, as luck may have it, they didn't hear Raph's cries and on top of that they didn't regroup either.

(Now the phase two of my plan is a success… its Mikeys' turn!)

Still having his bucket in hand with some rocks left over, Donnie headed towards Mikeys' direction.

* * *

Sitting in the tree Donnie watched the little trickster cheerfully, who at the time didn't notice him of course.

(Well, I was right; Mikey's imagination is starting to get the best of him.)

Amused by the fear in Mikey, Donnie couldn't help but want to elevate that fear factor before making his move.

Taking the rocks Donnie threw them in different directions, startled Mikey jumped as he nervously looked around.

"Is that you Raph? Leo… Donnie?" with a gulp Mikey held his bucket tighter, unaware Donnie was literally above him.

With a smirk Donnie tried a technique he learned, he wasn't the greatest, but he knew it would work in this case.

"Grrrrr… ggrrrrrrr," Donnie growled, throwing his voice in multiple directions to confuse his orange clad brother.

Hook, line and sinker, he fell for it as he jumped into the air with a yelp, shaking Mikey looked wildly around, as his hands trembled.

(…I kind of feel sorry for doing that to him… Oh well, war is war!)

Slowly Donnie climbed down the tree making sure Mikey didn't hear him; with the rope Donnie readied himself.

Going behind Mikey, quickly Donnie put one of his hands onto Mikey's mouth pulling him back hard.

Before Mikey could even get out a scream, Donnie forced his knee behind Mikey's calf forcing him to fall to the ground.

Quickly, before Mikey could truly react or fight back, Donnie hogged tied him.

Secure and satisfied that Mikey couldn't get up, Donnie went in front of him sitting on the ground.

"Donnie… damn it dude, you almost gave me a heart attack! I think my heart has stopped!" Mikey exaggerated.

"Well, if that was so you wouldn't be talking, about that… I need you quiet," Donnie went for Mikey's bandana.

"Wait dude, you must be joking, right?! You're not going to gag me and leave me here!" Mikey whined struggling to get free.

"What do you think, remember you started this and I am going to end it," with a grin Donnie gagged Mikey as tears came from Mikey's eyes.

With a sigh Donnie shook his head, "Mikey your going to be ok, nothing is going to get you out here."

With a sniffle Mikey gave Donnie those big blue puppy eyes.

(Damn it… he has to do that, doesn't he…)

"Fine I will let you go on one condition. You head back to the farm house and don't interfere, I got you fair and square," Donnie crossed his arms, he didn't want to let Mikey go, but he didn't want to scare his brother this much either.

With a nod Mikey agreed, as Donnie set him loose.

Rubbing his wrists, Mikey looked at Donnie, "You can be cruel dude… but it was well played. So you still have Raph and Leo?"

"Nope, only Leo, Raph is hanging around if you know what I mean."

"Huh… ok, well, I promised to go back to the farm house, should I go get Raph?" Mikey looked wary, he knew Raph would be in a bad mood by now.

Shaking his head Donnie disagreed, "Nope, leave him, he will only get in my way. Just let the hot head blow some steam… Well, I have to go, see you back at the farm Mikey."

Taking his leave Donnie disappeared into the bushes, he knew he could trust Mikey to keep his word and by the looks of it, Mikey was done playing this game now.

* * *

Back in the trees for the last time, Donnie surveyed the area for Leo, as he hoped he was on mark not quite at the pond, but close enough to direct him there.

Making his way to the pond, Donnie made sure to make the right sounds to draw Leo near; he just needed Leo to notice the boat, then the rest will come into play.

Leo being close enough Donnie ran to the edge of the dock as he slowly got into the water, with a big breath, he ducked under the water, waiting for his big brother to arrive.

Even if Leo took his sweet time, he could last up to ten minutes holding his breath so he didn't have to worry, as long he didn't let any air bubbles out to indicate he was in the water though.

Sitting at the bottom Donnie looked up, he actually enjoyed the cool water surrounding him, the moonlight shattered within the water, as he gazed at its beauty.

Almost forgetting why he was in the water in the first place, Donnie snapped out of it as a shadowy figure approached the edge of the dock.

(Just a bit closer, come on Leo, a couple more steps…)

Target on mark, Donnie used all his strength in his legs to lunge himself up.

In a blur Donnie grabbed his brother, pulling the blue clad turtle into the water as Donnie quickly jumped out, landing onto the dock with a pleased expression on his face.

(I won ha, they thought they can get me….Huh? What? Leo?)

There at the end of the dock near the shore Leo stood with an amusing grin.

(What the… if Leo is there, then who did I just take down… What a minute is that Raph's bandana?)

Wearing Raph's bandana, Leo tapped his finger on his arm, showing he was the victor of this little war game.

(How, when… Shit I been had!)

"Got you!" Raph roared leaping out of the water, taking Donnie by surprise as he pulled the purple clad turtle into the clear cool water.

Donnie couldn't believe it, he had them, he was winning!

How did this happen, unless, no… did his two previous victories made him over zealous?

Leo must have found Raph when he was taking care of Mikey, and what changed bandanas?

Being dark, the only thing that Donnie could see to tell his brothers apart was their colors, so they knew what he was up too!

Sinking deeper to the bottom with Raph forcing him there, Donnie laid there as his big brother loomed over him with a satisfied expression, Donnie lost, now what?

(I can't believe that they got me… I was so sure I was going to win…)

Closing his eyes, Donnie waited for his brother to fulfill his revenge, as he clearly pointed out before how he was going to hurt Donnie for tying him up.

Yet, Donnie was taken by surprise as Raph's lips pressed against his.

Eyes wide open, Donnie desperately tried to figure out what this was all about, then it hit him.

Was this war some elaborate plan to get Raph to corner Donnie, where he had no choice, but then to surrender to him?

Was this what this little war was truly about?

With a smile Raph let go of his lips quite satisfied he had won, a bit annoyed Donnie glared at him, then tugged the blue bandana, if this was the payment for losing, he preferred Raph not wearing Leo's bandana.

Shaking his head, Raph rolled his eyes as he let go of Donnie heading towards the surface, there at the edge of the dock, Leo stood waiting for his bandana.

The older brothers exchanged headgear, "So where is Mikey?" Leo asked a bit warily, no doubt wondering if Mikey was too tied up somewhere.

"He went back to the farm," Donnie answered as he treaded the water.

"Ok… have fun you two, oh and by the way Donnie, well played. It was fun!" Leo smiled with a twinkle in his eye heading towards the direction of the farmhouse, hoping he could catch up with Mikey and have some fun of his own.

"So genius you really thought you could win?" Raph put his bandana back on crossing his arms boasting that he outwitted Donnie at his own game.

"You got lucky," Donnie looked away, playing the sore loser, he really wanted to win this one, and to be tricked by Raph was too much for him to bear.

"Oh is that so, well I am lucky and going to get luckier!" Raph jumped Donnie pushing him under.

Embracing Donnie surrounded by the refreshing water, Raph nuzzled his beak against Donnie's neck, releasing some chirps that even the water couldn't silence.

Surrendering to his victor, Donnie answered him back with some chirps of his own, as he played with Raph's tail.

The pale moon light, dance placing the mood.

The red clad turtle quite intrigued pulled Donnie closer, making sweet long awaited love to him.

(If this is what defeat feels like, I don't mind losing this time around.)

_**Fin**_


End file.
